The Stranger
by I'm-not-ok
Summary: On dark night, two strangers meet in a bar. RaeRob


A/N Disclaimer. I own nothing. Not the character or anything. Okay?

**The Stranger**

Skyscrapers reached up trying to capture the dying sunlight. The sun was perched precariously over a mountain ready to plunge into the unknown abyss. Tall buildings stood erect. Solid. Silhouetted black against the sunset. Blues, purples and pinks blurred. Mixing. Blending together. The sky glowed brightly in the dying rays of the sun. A dark haze filtered over the sky. Diffusing through the air. Replacing the glorious colours with a blanket of star spangled black. Just as the Sun left her kingdom over daytime. The Moon began his rule over the night. The Moon hung high in the air casting light on the buildings making them glow eerily. The shadows seemed darker just aside the light, making the roads seem spookier.

This night was deathly still, except in a road, littered with dead rats and human excretion. In this road, music pounded heavily. Destroying the calm, deathly stillness of the night. Low notes twitched violently making the floor vibrate as if trying to escape from unbearable torture. The neon glow of the flashing lights made the sky surrounding the street lighter. Crowds of people waited restlessly in line. Queuing for their preferred club. Occasionally a door would slam open sending out the partygoers. The throbbing music from inside could be heard and another set of partygoers were ushered inside, away from the cold into the flushed interior. A consistent hum of conversation filled the air in the road. A laugh borne from drunken revelry was heard. A squeal and a crash followed. Men and women performed acts of idiocy in their warming haze of intoxication. Crowds gathered in corners exchanging stories of their night out.

In the middle of the ruckus, a figure stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway, into the light. The figure was slim and small had a trim waist with large hips and an ample, pert bosom. The figure was definitely feminine, clad in a black ankle length leather skirt and a black lace top with high-heeled black boots. Her face was delicate with full pouty lips painted crimson. She had a delicate button nose and tight purple ringlets cascaded down her face, curtaining it. Making her more mysterious. But it was her eyes that were most intriguing. They were large which made her have an expression of constant surprise. The colour of her eyes was indescribable. It seemed that they her eyes were a different shades of purple swirled together. Spiralling into her irises.

She moved to the front of a rather darker club. The line here was smaller than the rest. The crowd that waited looked much darker than the rest. She moved towards the front of the line. Moving with the grace of a ballerina, flowing from one move to another. She swayed her arms, almost hypnotically. Back and forth, back and forth. The crowd in front of the club to look at the mysterious stranger with blood red lips. The men ravished her with their eyes while the women gave her looks of contempt.

She stopped in front of a hulking titan of a man. He had broad shoulders, a thick muscled neck and a wide chest, which blocked her view of his face. From her viewpoint she could only see a fine coating of stubble on his jaw. The man was dressed elegantly in a black silk coat and a black satin shirt inside with matching black silk trousers. He stood rigidly. Arms crossed, legs apart, clipboard clutched tightly in one hand. His hands were large, threatening to snap the clipboard he held in half. The man tilted his head to peer down at her. She finally got a look at his face. He was handsome. He looked no older than thirty. His skin was the colour of chocolate. He had short black hair dusting his scalp. His coal black eyes scanned her figure. Not so discretely pausing over her breasts. His head dipped lower and she could see a scar running from the top of his hairline, just under his eye stretching down to his lips causing a kink on his top lip. She realised a few more millimetres and the man would have been blinded. She shivered imagining what could have happened to him.

She could see him nod his approval and stood aside letting her through the door. His movement made the floor beneath her feet move. And as she moved into the dark club she could hear the grumbling of the people behind her who had been waiting for hours to gain entrance.

Just as the outside of the club was shrouded in darkness so was the inside. The club had high airy ceilings and gothic arches. The only natural light was coming from stained glass windows that lined the walls. The stained glass portrayed images of horror and death. Artificial lights bathed the clubbers in blood red and black light. The club was furnished sparingly. Only a few tables stood by the bar. A stage was raised in front of a particularly large window showing the worst of all the images. It portrayed a man with his throat cut, his life flowing away from him. Above the man stood a woman, grinning maliciously at his dead body. Her foot resting on the body. Dripping with the man's blood. Clutching a deadly knife in her small hand, saturated in blood.

A DJ stood on the stage playing requests from the crowd. The moon shone through the blood of the deceased man on the window. The DJ was bathed in blood red light; it made him look gaunt. Dead. He was very pale except for the dark bags that shadowed his eyes. His hair curtained around his face. Dancers crowded around the stage around him, some women trying to get his attention by dancing provocatively. But he seemed unconcerned. Lost in the music. Head swaying to the beat.

She made her way to the bar, which was pushed back into a corner of the club. She navigated her way through the tables into the bar. She sat down. The bar was mostly deserted, most people were dancing, it seemed that this song was very popular. She ordered herself a drink. Vodka. She hoped that this would calm her down. The dance floor was crowded. Too crowded. Some people had strayed into the bar area. Bumping into the tables. But they didn't care. They were too far-gone in their alcoholic haze to care. The music washing around them making their inhibitions disappear. This club was secretive, What went on in here stayed in here. It was their motto. This was probably why she liked it so much.

She watched the dancing people. They gyrated together. In harmony with the music. Hands groped at each other. Seeking the warmth of human flesh. She watched hypnotised. She had seen this many times before but it never ceased to amaze her. This type of intimacy would not be allowed in the real world. But this was apart from reality. Her drink was placed in front of her with a dull thud. The liquid spilling over the top of the glass. She paid the barman and he went about her job not paying her any more attention.

She brought the drink to her lips. Swallowing the liquid. It burned a path down her throat. Some of the liquid missed her mouth and trailed its way down her throat. She took her finger and swiped the liquid on her finger. She placed her finger on her mouth and sucked. She could feel the stares of the men all around her, gazing at her hungrily. She released her finger and went back to her staring. She scanned the faces, hoping to find someone promising. Then she found him. He was staring at her with deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. She found herself drowning. He was standing on the middle of the dance floor. Dancing. He looked as though he was flowing through the water. He was beautiful. He was lithe but he looked powerful. Dangerous. She knew that she should look away but she could not. She was drawn to him. He wore a simple black t-shirt, stretching over his broad shoulders and defining his muscles. His dark jeans clung to his narrow hips. She blinked. When she opened her eyes to, she found to her surprise, that he was standing in front of her. He looked even more beautiful close up. His eyes were framed by curled eyelashes that would look positively effeminate on anyone else but looked completely masculine on him. His jaw was angular and his blue-black hair tickled his ears. His hair stuck up at all angles. It looked like a mess. But to her it looked endearing. He had high cheekbones and pouty lips that beckoned to her. His eyes smirked at her like he knew something that she didn't. His very stance leaked danger but when he held his hand out to her she could not make herself refuse.

He led her to middle of the dance floor. Where the throng of people was thickest. They danced together. He didn't touch her but his hands were close. They ghosted over her skin making it goose bump. She let the beat of the music carry her away. Alcohol making her hazy. They remained like this for several songs. Him ghosting over her skin. Her longing, aching for his touch. She could not take it anymore, she grabbed at his wrist in desperation. Twining her hand with hers. His large hand engulfed her own. She watched fascinated as they rubbed against each other. Causing wonderful friction. She shivered in desire She dared to look at his face his eyes bore down into her own. His eyes clouded over in passion. He smirked down at her. She was upset at him but she was more disgusted with herself for letting him get to her. She wrenched herself away from his touch.

She barged her way past the crowd. Accidentally crashing into a person. She took no heed and carried on walking until she reached the bar once again. She let out a breathe she hadn't realised she was holding. He grabbed her elbow and she spun around to face him. He was still smirking. She desperately wanted to smack that smirk off his face. 'Who did he think he was! ' Their gazes locked in a heated battle. Before she realised what he was doing he had brought his head down and buried his head in her hair and inhaled. It felt like a lifetime to her but in reality it only lasted a few minutes She turned her head to meet his eyes. Drowning once again. He brushed his lips against hers. It was a chaste kiss, but it was full of promises. She nodded and he led her out away from the club. Leaving his head there for a while

Unbeknownst to them they had been standing there longer than they had thought. The person she had crashed into had started a fight and nearly everyone was involved in a bar brawl. Glasses were flying around crashing into the walls. The bouncer had tried to intervene but with no luck. The police had been called. The sirens could be heard They left the club. The police arrived the light flashing blue and red imperiously just as they turned the corner into the alleyway.

They were cloaked in darkness, the moonlight guiding them. She flew on an alcohol induced high. Her mind was blurry, confused. In no time at all it seemed that they had arrived in his apartment. She stepped inside the apartment through the steel door he held open for her. It was nice, modern. Made of mostly glass and steel. She couldn't live in a place like this. It was too impersonal, cold. But it was nice. As soon as the door closed behind them he turned to face her. His cocky smirk once again adorned his handsome face. She raised an eyebrow at his smirk but he merely laughed at her actions.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked her.

Breaking her out of her reverie. She realised that this was the first time he had talked to her. His voice was deep and velvety. It brought chills to her spine. She nodded; she could not trust herself to speak. Together they made their way to the kitchen. He switched on the light. It was dim but it still stung her eyes compared to the darkness outside it was as light as day. He motioned for her to sit. He waved her over to a steel dining table lined with steel chairs. The place was immaculate. Not a thing was out of its place. She took care not to touch anything. Even the table was set as if expecting people to dine on it but it was too beautiful to spoil with trivial things like food. She glanced around her, was everything so impersonal? She voiced her question to him and he turned to look at her.

"I'm renting, I don't live around here. Actually come to think of it this is the first time I'll be sleeping in this place." His eyes twinkled at her with his last statement. "So, what do you want to eat anyway?"

"I don't mind. A sandwich will do."

He nodded and she stood up and headed to the full-length window and looked out.

It had a beautiful view. The stars glittered merrily in the sky. The lamplight in the streets looked like Christmas lights. Just a street across she could see an elderly couple walking their dog.

She could see him in the reflection. He was staring at her so intently. She began to shiver under his unwavering gaze. Slowly he began to put down the knife he was holding and made his way towards her. She turned her head and peered at him. They locked gazes and his eyes asked her a silent question. All coherent thought flew from her mind when his hands which had previously been ghosting over her skin touched her arm. The seemingly innocent gesture jolted through her body and she could feel the man convulse with her. His hand trailed down her arm causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. His large hand caught her own steadily. She turned to face him and immediately she felt the cool window on her back. He caught her other hand and brought their intertwined hands above their heads. This action caused her breasts to raise causing delicious sensations on their chests. His head collapsed on her collarbone causing her breath to hitch. She could feel small, hot puffs of breath across her collarbone. And then, Oh! She could feel his succulent lips tasting her skin. His lips traced up her neck. She moved her head to the side give him better access. She was on fire. She had never felt like this before. How her body ached for him to touch her.

His tongue flicked out, finally tasting her skin. She tasted oh so good yet something forbidden. She tasted of honey and lavender and something all of her own. He couldn't enough of her. He sucked upon her skin as if he was trying to draw her own unique scent into him. He had gotten so carried away he hadn't realised he had bitten her until her surprised yelp. He looked up to her and he saw lust, for him, and he couldn't take it anymore!

She had been surprised when he had bitten her; pain swept her frame and couldn't contain her yelp. But now all thoughts had left all her mind except for the way his eyes looked. They were filled with such a passion, for her. She stuck out her bottom lip out enticing him. He raised his head. His lips on the shell of her ear. He let out a throaty growl before diving for her lips. She couldn't describe the extreme pain and pleasure she felt. She ached at not being able to touch him as he still had her hands pinned but he invoked such feeling of pleasure within her. His lips greedily suckled her own and she gave way, responding with as much force as him. His arm, which had gone unused, slipped around her waist and she was jerked towards him. Their chests crushed together and she gasped. He used this to his advantage and snaked his tongue into her mouth twining them together in battle. In the heat of the moment she brought her leg up to his waist hooking behind him, pulling them closer together. They moaned simultaneously. He released his grip on her hands. At once she buried them in his hair, it was matted down with sweat but she didn't care. He grabbed her other leg lifting her up. They moaned once again as the action caused wonderful, oh so wonderful friction between them. He began moving them to the bedroom where their clothes seemed to melt of at any slight touch.

Outside the elderly couple had stopped to allow their dog to do its business.

"How long does it take for your Damn dog to do its Damn business!" Asked the angered man.

"Oh, hush John. It wont take much longer."

"But I'm cold now Enid!" John whined.

"Well…." Enid was cut off by a throaty scream coming from the apartment opposite to where they were standing.

"Oh my John, something must have happened!" Enid stated.

" Damn right about that, and if we weren't walking your damn dog, we'd be in the house right now doing that!"

"John!" she exclaimed slapping his shoulder. They shared a cheeky smile with each other and hurried home.

Sunlight streamed through the window, disturbing the young lovers' afterglow. She woke up first twisting around their intertwined bodies. Her effort woke him up. He loosened his arms, allowing her to move. She looked up into his eyes, how she loved his eyes, always filled with a vibrant passion.

"I guess it's a bit late but my name's Raven." She wrenched her hand from under the covers, keeping the other firmly on the sheet that hid her. She stuck her hand out towards him. He chuckled, grasped her hand, causing electricity to pass between them.

"Robin," he said simple before diving towards her and catching her laughing lips in a kiss.


End file.
